


Full Service Servant

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [19]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Dubious Ethics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Groping, Humiliation, Large Cock, Master & Servant, Mind Break, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Mordred has a new master, and he quickly assigns her a new role as well: walking the cold and dark streets of the city in order to make him as much money as possible.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red & Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Full Service Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Damn, girl! How much for that ass?”

Mordred spun around and had to resist every urge in her body not to lash out and slap the insolent man across the face. It was already bad enough she was in this situation – standing in a secluded alley in the middle of the night and selling her body – but dealing with complete idiots was just too much. Honestly, didn’t he read the sign? It quite clearly said “handjobs $15, blowjobs $25, pussy $40” and absolutely nothing about anal. This man had to have known; he was just pushing his luck!

But thankfully, Mordred’s master stepped in before she had to take matters into her own hands. “No anal,” he said sternly. “And prices are final.” Mordred had to resist giving him a look of relief, so instead she just turned her head away from her master and pouted. It was his fault she was in this predicament after all. She had been summoned by many talented and worthy masters in the past, but at least they had some sort of virtuous purpose for her in righteous combat. Instead, it seemed as though this new master was only interested in her body and how much money it could make for him.

And without the means to break away from her master’s servitude, that meant enduring whatever tasks – no matter how perverted – he assigned to her. “Fine by me,” said the eager client as he began to unbuckle his pants. “I’ll take her pussy. Turn around, cutie.”

“You son of a –!” Mordred was about to launch into a tirade – though she much would prefer to put her sword to his throat – but was silenced by merely a stern look from her master. Though they had only been a duo for just over a week, she knew better than to disobey his wishes. It wasn’t that her new master had an enormous set of muscles or skills with a weapon as far as she could tell, but there was just something about him that radiated sheer power. Mordred just instinctively knew it would be a bad idea to rebel against him. And besides, she had already come this far, so with a sneer the petite blonde turned to present her backside to the man who had just purchased her body.

The gleeful chuckle from behind as he settled in and placed his hands upon her hips made Mordred’s skin crawl, but with nothing else to show for it she just lowered her head and braced herself. Even still, nothing could have prepared her for the vile sensation of his outrageous groping. He truly treated Mordred as his own property, which of course she was but it was still a concept she hadn’t fully digested yet. As his fingers wiggled against her flawless pale skin, Mordred had to bite down every urge in her finely-tuned warrior instincts not to strike down this impetuous man. She had certainly killed men for far less offense than this in the past, yet all that was for naught. It was as though years of protecting her dignity had amounted to nothing, just to have a complete stranger have his way with her in this moment. A fact not at all lost on the lucky guy as his arms circled around her front to massage her modest chest. “A bit smaller than I prefer. Guess that’s why titjobs aren’t for sale.”

Mordred growled. “You!” Her master had explicitly forbad her from physically striking her clients, but he hadn’t said anything about holding back her words. “Damned pervert!”

“Heh heh, maybe! But you’re about to get a pervert’s dick inside you, so what does that make you?” He dropped his pants down to his ankles and quickly fished out his throbbing erection. Luckily, Mordred couldn’t see it from that angle because otherwise she might have started to panic at his immense size, but she most certainly felt the enormous weight of it once he smacked it against her ass. “Bigger than you expected, huh?”

The young girl shivered with dread, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. “I’ve had bigger!” That was of course a lie. Mordred’s sexual history was so short as to barely amount to even a footnote in the annals of history. She had messed around a few times, even siring an illegitimate bastard or two as feudal lords were wont to do, but never had she experienced such girth. Just the feel of his shaft resting on her backside, stretching all the way from her tailbone to halfway up her back, was enough to give an indication as to how gifted this man was.

But he wasn’t buying her bluff. “Yeah right! You should really be more honest.” This guy was no stranger to buying prostitutes. They all reacted the same way whenever he pulled out his cock, and he could see the same mixture of doubt and nervousness in the way Mordred shivered in the cold, night air. “You should consider yourself lucky I’m your first for tonight. Better to get the biggest one out of the way, like ripping off a band-aid! Then all the other pencil dicks you have to fuck won’t be as bad.”

Now he was really starting to get on Mordred’s nerves. It was bad enough she had to suffer this injustice; putting up with his snark was too much. “Just shut up and get it over with!” she demanded as though she had any amount of control over this.

“Good! You’re eager. Let’s see if you can keep up the attitude, girlie.” Without need to prolong the show any longer, he grabbed hold of her tiny jean shorts and rolled them down her long, slim legs. “Whoa! No panties. Guess I was wrong, you’re a pro!”

A raging blush fell over Mordred’s face, yet she didn’t dare speak out and protect her innocence by admitting it was her master’s command that she go out this evening without underwear. She wouldn’t need panties for her new job after all, but that didn’t make the shame any more tolerable. “F-fuck you!” she stammered hastily.

“That’s the plan.” With no need to wait any longer, he slipped his cock down low and nudged the blunt tip in between her folds. The way her body stifled at just the slight tease of penetration made him grin, and then he couldn’t resist pushing in a bit further. “Oooh, you’re soaked!” he snickered, and it was no lie. Somehow along the way, Mordred’s cunt had gained just the slightest bit of dampness necessary to make his job that much easier. Which was all for the better because it was very likely his cock wouldn’t have been able to fit otherwise. “Trust me, this line of work is a lot easier if you just give in and enjoy it.”

“Wh-who would ever – Haagh! – enjoy this with you?!” snapped Mordred even as she struggled to maintain her composure. The man’s insane girth was nearly as big as her forearm, and it was already rearranging the petite girl’s insides just from pushing inside. Yet Mordred had no control over the amount of arousal that was now streaming out of her pussy and running down his shaft to further coat it in a generous amount of lube. So much so that it was practically dripping from her inner thighs. Mordred didn’t have the slightest idea what to do about the big dick inside her pussy, but her body certainly did.

Now that the jig was up and the stranger knew exactly how much this blonde slut really wanted his cock, he decided there was no reason not to go all out. “Almost there,” he taunted. Just a few more inches to go and he’d be fully sheathed within his little fucktoy, and to really drive the point home he tightened his fingers around her waist and pulled Mordred back into his final thrust. “Right there!”

As soon as his fat cockhead smacked into her cervix, Mordred came with a noisy squeal. Having no way to process being stuff so full of raw dick, her body simply decided to climax without her permission. Eyes rolled back into her head and jaw hung open in panting gasps, Mordred looked so utterly defeated on the first thrust. “Huuh-uhh! Fuh-fuh-fuuuck!” The tiny girl’s whole body locked up in a fraction of a second then released in a shuddering wave of pleasure. If not for the man’s hands wrapped around her narrow waist, fingers meeting over her stomach, Mordred surely would have fallen over.

That was the perfect cue for him to begin, and without even waiting for her first orgasm to finish the man began to roughly pound into her spasming pussy. “Yeah, just keep cumming like that, you nasty slut! Makes the ride that much better!” With her inner walls fluttering around his length, it felt like Mordred’s snatch was practically sucking him in. Again and again, he delivered a punishing flurry of strikes against her womb, pushing the cock-struck servant even further into blissful delirium. Mordred couldn’t even get a chance to recover her bearings as he was being far too relentless and brutal in the treatment of her poor body.

And all the while, her master just stood off to the side and watched with cold, hard eyes. He hadn’t moved a single inch since they began, merely serving as an observer to make sure the client wasn’t being too rough with his girl. But if this wasn’t being too rough, Mordred didn’t know what could be. “M-master!” she cried out, desperately looking for any sort of intervention. “Are you just going to – Hnggh!”

“Yeah he is because for the next few minutes I own this pussy. Remember that, you’re nothing but a piece of fuckmeat.” The man inside her was absolutely ruthless in both his taunting of Mordred and his assault upon her dripping snatch. “Fuck! I don’t know where he found such a fine girl as you, but this pussy is tight!” It was a match made in heaven: Mordred’s perfect little twat and one giant bitchbreaker of a dick. Even if she wanted to, Mordred couldn’t stop cumming over and over just from his rockhard pillar scrapping against the tender flesh of her tight pussy. And it didn’t seem as though he was anywhere close to finishing himself.

Eventually something had to give, and that’s when Mordred finally heard her master speak again. “Limited time offer. $40 more and you can fuck her ass.”

The words struck through Mordred’s chest like a dagger made of ice. “W-wait! Master! B-but you said…!”

But it was already too late. Still holding himself balls-deep inside Mordred’s pussy, the client pulled out his wallet, grabbed a handful of bills, and handed them over. “You got yourself a deal!” he said, followed immediately by the loud _schhlorp_ of painstakingly yanking his cock free of the incredibly tight snatch that just didn’t want to let him go. But eventually he did pop free, and now his cock was perfectly covered in a hefty amount of girlcum to make his second entrance that much easier. “Fucking steal of the century right there.” If Mordred’s pussy seemed far too small to take him then her puckered anus was wholly unprepared for the brutalization it was about to receive. “I’d have paid double for this treat.”

“Stop!” pleaded Mordred, knowing full well that she had no say in the matter, but she had to try something. “That’s not where you’re supposed to go!”

“That’s what I like about you new girls,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s more fun when you break them in!” And thus, without any reason to care for her sake, her wiggled his mushroom tip against her asshole and forced it to give. She was just a whore after all, a piece of meat bought and sold on the streets. As more and more inches sank into Mordred’s ass, her shrieking cries did nothing to deter him. Even once he got balls-deep into her ass and those pained yelp began to melt into strained moans, it didn’t matter to him. Whether Mordred came again from her first assfucking was inconsequential to the ruinous way in which he drove hard and fast into the poor girl.

Predictably, Mordred soon climaxed again around his cock, this time with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. With nothing to fill her pussy, an absurd stream of translucent juices gushed from her bruised folds and sprayed all over the dirty pavement. Even when he reached forward to grab a fistful of her spiky blonde hair and yanked her head back to look at him, Mordred just couldn’t stop cumming. Now as her tongue hung loosely from her mouth, the legendary warrior looked nothing at all like a servant and more like a proper cumdump. So much so that he decided the only proper way to treat her was by switching his hand from her hair to hooking his fingers inside her open mouth, turning her sweet moans into harsh groans. “Good bitch,” jeered the man as he looked upon his handiwork all while smacking his hips again and again upon her perky buttocks. “You really took this dick like a champ… Not!”

Mordred couldn’t deny it even if she had a single thought in her head that wasn’t just cock, cock, and more cock. Crosseyed with pleasure, the poor girl simply gurgled at him, drooling running down her chin, and shivered under the devastating assault. The only glimmer of intelligent life appeared when the first blast of gooey spunk shot into her bowels, and briefly Mordred snapped back to reality just so that she could full comprehend her new place as a backalley cumrag. But then she was gone again, lost in a whirlwind of cum-drunk ecstasy as more ropes of that hot cream filled her ass.

The man knew better than to overstay his welcome lest he get charged double. Without missing a beat, he promptly pulled himself free from Mordred’s gripping anus and let her crumple to the hard concrete like a pile of discarded trash because that’s all she was to him. “Whew, what a ride. Seven out of ten. Would have been better if you hadn’t lost so easily but, heh, can’t really blame ya!”

As she lay slumped on the ground, struggling to reboot her mind from the onslaught of wonderous lust, Mordred could distantly tell that the both of them were talking about her. “Thank you for your business,” she heard her master say. “And tell your friends. We’ll be here all night.” The bright fluorescent light from the overhead streetlamp shone down upon her half-naked body, perfectly highlighting the creampie bubbling up from her newly gaped anus. Yet when a new dark shadow fell over her body and blocked out the light, Mordred knew that she would have no more time to rest.


End file.
